


The Many Advantages of Blogging

by Leni



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same world as <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kitteninthedark/152165.html">Male Bonding</a>. Veronica is working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Advantages of Blogging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluffernutter at [Christmas Drabbling 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/kitteninthedark/187141.html)

Logan had no idea how pregnancy could affect Veronica's sharp instincts, but the way she jumped in her seat when his hands settled on her shoulders made up for all the mood swings and crazy cravings. Startling Veronica Mars was a dream decades in the making; shame it would only last three more months - unless she agreed with his newfound vision of a houseful of children….

"Don't do that," Veronica snapped, her fingers never letting up the rushed typing. "I want to finish this entry before midnight."

Logan's eyes widened when they scrolled down her screen. "Tell me you aren't blogging about our sex life."

The typing didn't even pause, but her head turned around to check his reaction. His expression wasn't enough to make her stop. But at least she tried to explain, "I'm fat, I'm slow, and it's only gonna get worse. Of course I want the world to know I'm still getting some."

Had it been any other woman, Logan might have believed her. But considering that Wallace had been summarily booted out of their apartment for hinting those same things, even if he'd said it as a joke, Logan wasn't buying her explanation. "Uh-huh. And this has nothing to do with flushing out whoever told the press I was cheating on you…." He laughed when her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. If it wasn't his reputation being dragged through the mud - and unjustly, for once - Logan would pity the dumb bastard who'd provoked his very pregnant, very easily annoyed wife. Losing her sixth sense, which had often alerted her to every change in her surroundings, had left Veronica in a crabby mood. _Very_ crabby.

Her lips pursed, and she finally lowered her hands to the sides of the keyboard. "People shouldn't upset women in a delicate condition," she said, glaring at the screen as if the person responsible was hiding behind it.

Logan managed not to snort at her supposed 'delicacy'. That word had never applied to her, not even before Lily's death. And in the last months, he'd sensed a new strength in her - and a change in the direction in which she invested it. Where Veronica had always been happy to leave him to his own battles, knowing from experience that he could handle himself, it seemed that her baby's father got the full benefit of her protective instincts. Logan understood: she'd had one home crumble around her because of rumors, secrets, and lying third parties; of course she wouldn't allow history to repeat itself. Yes, Logan understood; after all, he already had his lawyers suing the magazine, as well as private investigators rooting out the source of the gossip.

Yes, they had issues. They probably would always have them. Wallace frequently complained that they were scarier as a couple than separately; but in Logan's eyes… well.

It was kind of sweet.

"All right." He bent down to kiss Veronica's hair, then hooked his foot around the leg of a nearby chair and dragged it closer to sit next to her. At her surprised look, Logan shrugged his shoulders in the way he knew had amused and exasperated her since their school years. "If you're sure about this, the least I can do is make sure you tell the good stuff." Pointing at the paragraph that had first gotten his attention, he tutted gravely. "Like _that_."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, always defensive about her writing. "What's wrong with it?"

He smirked, and surprised a kiss out of her. "Come on, Veronica," he whispered against her lips. "We both know I can do better than that."

The End  
28/12/10


End file.
